A system is known in which a camera body is connected to a computer and the computer provides a photography command at predetermined time intervals (interval photography) or after a predetermined time elapse (timer photography) to the electronic camera body under the control of a timer incorporated in the computer so that the electronic camera takes pictures.
A conventional system has the following drawbacks. When an electronic camera has been set to a timer photography mode or an interval photography mode, the camera can be operated only in a specified mode and does not respond to the actuation of a shutter button of the electronic camera. Thus, when the user wishes to take a picture by actuating the shutter button during the timer photography or the interval photography, the user is not allowed to do so before causing the computer to cancel the timer photography mode or the interval photography mode.